christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Sura
Surah (sometimes spelt sura or surat ( ), plural suwar ) is an Arabic term that literally means "something enclosed or surrounded by a fence or wall." A surah is a "chapter" of the Qur'an. They are traditionally ordered in order of length and begin with the shortest. Each surah is named for a word or name mentioned in an ayah (section), of that 'surah'. List of suras The 114 surahs are: # Al-Fatiha (The Opening), 7 ayats, 1 ruku, Makkan sura # Al-Baqara (The Heifer), 286 ayat, 40 rukus, Madinan sura # Al-Imran (The Family of Imran), 200 ayat, 20 rukus, Madinan sura # An-Nisa (The Women), 176 ayat, 24 rukus, Madinan sura # Al-Ma'ida (The Table), 120 ayat, 16 rukus, Madinan sura # Al-An'am (The Cattle), 165 ayat, 20 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-A'raf (The Heights), 206 ayat, 24 rukus Makkan sura # Al-Anfal (The Spoils of War), 75 ayat, 10 rukus, Madinan sura # At-Tawba (The Repentance), 129 ayat, 16 rukus, Madinan sura # Yunus (Jonah), 109 ayat, 11 rukus, Makkan sura # Hud (Hud), 123 ayat, 10 rukus, Makkan sura # Yusuf (Joseph), 111 ayat, 12 rukus, Makkan sura # Ar-Ra'd (The Thunder), 43 ayat, 6 rukus, Madinan sura # Ibrahim (Abraham), 52 ayat, 7 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Hijr (Al-Hijr, The Stoneland, The Rock City), 99 ayat, 6 rukus, Makkan sura # An-Nahl (The Bee), 128 ayat, 16 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Isra (Isra, The Night Journey, The Children of Israel), 111 ayat, 12 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Kahf (The Cave), 110 ayat, 12 rukus Makkan sura # Maryam (Mary), 98 ayat,6 rukus, Makkan sura # Ta-Ha (Ta-Ha), 135 ayat, 8 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Anbiya (The Prophets), 112 ayat, 7 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Hajj (The Pilgrimage, The Hajj), 78 ayat, 10 rukus, Madinan sura # Al-Muminun (The Believers), 118 ayat, 6 rukus, Makkan sura # An-Noor (The Light), 64 ayat, 9 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Furqan (The Criterion, The Standard), 77 ayat, 6 rukus, Makkan sura # Ash-Shu'ara (The Poets), 227 ayat, 11 rukus, Makkan sura # An-Naml (The Ant, The Ants), 93 ayat, 7 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Qisas (The Stories), 88 ayat, 9 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Ankabut (The Spider), 69 ayat, 7 rukus, Makkan sura # Ar-Rum (The Romans, The Byzantines), 60 ayat, 6 rukus, Makkan sura # Luqman (Luqman), 34 ayat, 4 rukus, Makkan sura # As-Sajda (The Prostration, Worship, Adoration), 30 ayat, 3 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Ahzab (The Clans, The Coalition, The Combined Forces), 73 ayat, 9 rukus, Madinan sura # Saba (Saba, Sheba), 54 ayat, 6 rukus, Makkan sura # Fatir (The Angels, Originator), 45 ayat, 5 rukus, Makkan sura # Ya-Seen (Ya-seen), 83 ayat, 5 rukus, Makkan sura # As-Saaffat (Those Who Set The Ranks, drawn Up In Ranks), 182 ayat, 5 rukus, Makkan sura # Sad (The Letter Sad), 88 ayat, 5 rukus, Makkan sura # Az-Zumar (The Troops, Throngs), 75 ayat, 8 rukus, Makkan sura # Ghafir (The Forgiver), 85 ayat, 9 rukus, Makkan sura # Fussilat (Explained In Detail), 54 ayat, 6 rukus, Makkan sura # Ash-Shura (Council, Consultation), 53 ayat, 5 rukus, Makkan sura # Az-Zukhruf (Ornaments Of Gold, Luxury), 89 ayat, 7 rukus, Makkan sura # Ad-Dukhan (Smoke), 59 ayat, 3 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Jathiya (Crouching), 37 ayat, 4 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Ahqaf (The Wind-curved Sandhills, The Dunes), 35 ayat, 4 rukus, Makkan sura # Muhammad (Muhammad), 38 ayat, 4 rukus, Madinan sura # Al-Fath (Victory, Conquest), 29 ayat, 2 rukus, Madinan sura # Al-Hujraat (The Private Apartments, The Inner Apartments), 18 ayat, 2 rukus, Madinan sura # Qaf (The Letter Qaf), 45 ayat, 3 rukus, Makkan sura # Adh-Dhariyat (The Winnowing Winds), 60 ayat, 3 rukus, Makkan sura # At-Tur (The Mount), 49 ayat, 2 rukus, Makkan sura # An-Najm (The Star), 62 ayat, 3 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Qamar (The Moon), 55 ayat, 3 rukus, Makkan sura # Ar-Rahman (The Beneficent, The Mercy Giving), 78 ayat, 3 rukus, Madinan sura # Al-Waqia (The Event, The Inevitable), 96 ayat, 3 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Hadid (The Iron), 29 ayat, 4 rukus, Madinan sura # Al-Mujadila (She That Disputeth, The Pleading Woman), 22 ayat, 3 rukus, Madinan sura # Al-Hashr (Exile, Banishment), 24 ayat, 3 rukus, Madinan sura # Al-Mumtahina (She That Is To Be Examined, Examining Her), 13 ayat, 2 rukus, Makkan sura # As-Saff (The Ranks, Battle Array), 14 ayat, 2 rukus, Madinan sura # Al-Jumua (The Congregation, Friday), 11 ayat, 2 rukus, Madinan sura # Al-Munafiqoon (The Hypocrites), 11 ayat, 2 rukus, Madinan sura # At-Taghabun (Mutual Disillusion, Haggling), 18 ayat, 2 rukus, Madinan sura # At-Talaq (Divorce), 12 ayat, 2 rukus, Madinan sura # At-Tahrim (Banning, Prohibition), 12 ayat, 2 rukus, Madinan sura # Al-Mulk (The Sovereignty, Control), 30 ayat, 2 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Qalam (The Pen), 52 ayat, 2 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Haaqqa (The Reality), 52 ayat, 2 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Maarij (The Ascending Stairways), 44 ayat, 2 rukus, Makkan sura # Nooh (Nooh), 28 ayat, 2 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Jinn (The Jinn), 28 ayat, 2 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Muzzammil (The Enshrouded One, Bundled Up), 20 ayat, 2 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Muddaththir (The Cloaked One, The Man Wearing A Cloak), 56 ayat, 2 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Qiyama (The Rising Of The Dead, Resurrection), 40 ayat, 2 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Insan (Human), 31 ayat, 2 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Mursalat (The Emissaries, Winds Sent Forth), 50 ayat, 2 rukus, Makkan sura # An-Naba (The Tidings, The Announcement), 40 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # An-Naziat (Those Who Drag Forth, Soul-snatchers), 46 ayat, 2 rukus, Makkan sura # Abasa (He Frowned), 42 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # At-Takwir (The Overthrowing), 29 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Infitar (The Cleaving, Bursting Apart), 19 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Mutaffifin (Defrauding, The Cheats, Cheating), 36 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Inshiqaq (The Sundering, Splitting Open), 25 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Burooj (The Mansions Of The Stars, Constellations), 22 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # At-Tariq (The Morning Star, The Nightcomer), 17 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Ala (The Most High, Glory To Your Lord In The Highest), 19 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Ghashiya (The Overwhelming, The Pall), 26 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Fajr (The Dawn, Daybreak), 30 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Balad (The City, This Countryside), 20 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Ash-Shams (The Sun), 15 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Lail (The Night), 21 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Ad-Dhuha (The Morning Hours, Morning Bright), 11 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Inshirah (Solace, Consolation, Relief), 8 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # At-Tin (The Fig, The Figtree), 8 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Alaq (The Clot, Recite), 19 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Qadr (Power, Fate), 5 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Bayyina (The Clear Proof, Evidence), 8 ayat, 1 rukus, Madinan sura # Az-Zalzala (The Earthquake), 8 ayat, 1 rukus, Madinan sura # Al-Adiyat (The Courser, The Chargers), 11 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Qaria (The Calamity, The Stunning Blow, The Disaster), 11 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # At-Takathur (Rivalry In World Increase, Competition), 8 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Asr (The Declining Day, Eventide, The Epoch), 3 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Humaza (The Traducer, The Gossipmonger), 9 ayat, 1 rukus, Makkan sura # Al-Fil (The Elephant), 5 ayat, 1 ruku, Makkan sura # Quraysh (Quraysh), 4 ayat, 1 ruku, Makkan sura # Al-Ma'un (Small Kindnesses, Almsgiving, Have You Seen), 7 ayat, 1 ruku, Makkan sura # Al-Kawthar (Abundance, Plenty), 3 ayat, 1 ruku, Makkan sura # Al-Kafirun (The Disbelievers, The Kafirs), 6 ayat, 1 ruku, Makkan sura # An-Nasr (Succour, Divine Support, Victory), 3 ayat, 1 ruku, Makkan sura # Al-Masadd (The Palm Fibre), 5 ayat, 1 ruku, Makkan sura # Al-Ikhlas (Sincerity), 4 ayat, 1 ruku, Makkan sura # Al-Falaq (The Daybreak, Dawn), 5 ayat, 1 ruku, Makkan sura # Al-Nas (Mankind), 6 ayat, 1 ruku, Makkan sura Related pages *Qur'an Other websites *List of all Surahs of the Qur'an *Qur'ān Verses in Chronological Order Category:Islam